Chemical and Electrical Impulses
by SilentWitnessNerd
Summary: Love is just a mix of chemical and electrical impulses. It is irrational. It is dangerous. It is madness. But most of all it is magical. Rated T for safety. P.S. I may add a bit of Janet and Leo in but it is not certain how much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. My Silent Witness/Bones crossover is here. I don't really know how this will work or how long it will be but I don't want it to be too long. **

**Ok so this is based around the start of season 7 ish when Bones is pregnant with Christine (around nine months, I want Christine to be in here somewhere) but they are living together permanently. Silent Witness wise, Harry has not left and Leo and Janet are still together, though they probably won't be featured much.**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nikki, remind me again why we are on this plane." Harry whined as he plucked her book out of her hand and started reading the page that she was on. "_Bones to Ashes?_ don't you get enough of this at work already?"

"We are flying out to Washington, D.C. to work with an American lab for a while to strengthen American-British ties. The home-office wanted two pathologists who are close and work well together and Leo put an application for us in, the home-office readily agreeing that we were suitable candidates," The blonde said, exasperated "And yes, I get way too much crime at work to read crime books which is why I had one in my hand half a minute ago and I was doing this miraculous thing called reading that entails looking at words on a page and allowing my brain to process them." She hissed sarcastically through gritted teeth. It was only four hours through their 7hr50min flight and she was already plotting Harry's murder. "The author, Dr Temperance Brennan, is the forensic anthropologist who we will be working with, along with her team at the Jeffersonian Institute. She's the one who will be picking us up from the airport, along with her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Nikki, I'm not sure that you realised but I didn't care about any of that."

* * *

"Nikki," Harry whispered "Nikki."

"What? What is it now?" She was fed up of Harry acting like a child, his continuous fidgeting and awful jokes.

"I'm bored." Nikki sighed and put her book down, gritting her teeth together and rested her head back. She picked up her bag and rummaged through in a vain attempt to find something to entertain him after he exhausted the planes choice of Disney films. How he had managed to sit through _Bambi, Mary Poppins_ and _Tim Burtons Alice in Wonderland_ for 6 and a half hours and seemingly enjoyed it she would never know.

"Well we have just under an hour and a half left of the flight, why don't you do something productive like check all your stuff is ready or sleep or something." He could be so irritating sometimes but that didn't stop her feelings for him, they ploughed through every voice of sense and reason in her head.

"But Nikki, I haven't removed anything from my bag and sleeping's boring!" the man whined, his dark fringe flopping into his eyes. He didn't actually find sleeping boring, completely the opposite; in fact, he enjoyed his sleep, especially when he had dreams featuring a certain close colleague of his (not Leo) with or without clothes. He didn't think Nikki would appreciate it though, she didn't like him in that way and wouldn't like him at all if he woke up from one of his dreams with the remnants obvious to the naked eye.

"Fine. I packed a Sudoku book for when this eventuality arose." Nikki said, grinning at the fact that she knew Harry so well.

"You can read my mind, Nicola Alexander." Harry laughed, thinking about how he hoped that it wasn't true due to the many lascivious thoughts he had about his best friend on a day-to-day basis.

* * *

"Hey, Bones, what time do we need to leave for the airport?" Special Agent Seeley Booth asked his partner as he sat on the corner of her desk. He watched her face as she looked eye to eye-socket with the skull in her hand, twisting her head to look at her wrist-watch and placing the skull down.

"Now. I will go and tell..." she was cut off by Booth's lips on hers as she stood up. The kiss didn't last long but it was passionate, both of them with smiles on their faces as they moved apart. "I shall now go and tell Cam."

"Hey Ange. Dr Saroyan, Booth and I are going to collect the English pathologists from the airport now."

"Thank you for informing me Dr Brennan. Are you bringing them back here?" Cam asked, shocked that the anthropologist had told her instead of jest leaving like she normally would, Booth seemed to be having a positive affect on her.

"I am not certain, they will have had a long flight and may be exhausted."

"Hey, Sweetie, where are they staying?" Angela asked her best friend, smiling at how unimpressed she seemed to be at the prospect of having two extra people around the lab.

"Mine and Booth's. I had many conversations with their boss over the telephone and he and Booth decided between them that having the two pathologists their would be an ideal arrangement." Bones said, shrugging her shoulders.

"As in sharing the bed in your spare room or one take the bed one take the sofa?" Angela asked, curious of the new-comers relationship.

"I don't really know, I mean their boss spoke like the where close but he never actually said."

"Oh, Ok then. Oh, Hodgins wanted to know if you, Booth and the English wanted to come to ours tonight for dinner. It will save you having to cook, we're worried that your over exerting yourself, you have to take care of the baby too Sweetie." The dark haired woman said, nodding to Brennan's large bump.

"I know Ange, I'm doing fine. I will ask but I am sure they will be happy to meet knew people."

* * *

"What's that?" Bones asked, pointing to the piece of paper in her partners hand.

"This is a sign, Bones. People make them to hold up when they're meeting people at airports. See." He held up the sign on which he had written in bold black letters _'Dr Alexander and Dr Cunningham (From England)'_

"Why did you feel the need to write 'from England' on it. How many pairs of doctors do you think will be traveling on the same plane together called Dr Alexander and Dr Cunningham. They are both fairly English names as well which would mean that it wouldn't help as much."

Booth rolled his eyes. He loved her, he really did, but sometimes she just, ugh. "Fine, I'll cross it out then."

"NO! Then it will look ridiculous with a black block at the bottom for no apparent reason." He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ok, so how do we find them then?" Nikki asked as they came to the collection area, craning her neck in an attempt to see over the crowds of people.

"Well, Shorty, I suggest we start with the two people kissing over there." Nikki looked at him, brow creased in confusion as she looked in the direction he was pointing, seeing only the heads of the people Harry was talking of.

"Why, they're obviously busy. Why don't we ask someone else?"

"Well for starters, the pregnant woman is holding a sign with our names on it and a note on the bottom telling us to be from England. Also, she looks like the woman from the back of your book." Harry grinned like a child who had just got the correct answer to a question in class. The blonde giggled and nodded, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the couple. They stood for a second, observing the two people, and then Harry cleared his throat, the sound loud as the crowds thinned. Nikki kicked him in the shin, reprimanding him for his lack of manners. "Hi, erm, I'm Dr Cunningham, this is Dr Alexander." He said, getting impatient.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Bones." Booth said as he stepped away from his girlfriend, embarrassed at having people watch his interactions.

"Bones?" Harry asked, looking between the two Americans for the answer to his poorly asked question.

"Dr Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. Bones is a nick-name Booth gave me on our first case." she announced, her hand on her swollen stomach as she spoke. "Are you wanting to go strait to the institute or would you prefer to go home first?"

"Um, Nikki?" Harry asked, looking towards his best friend and raising his eyebrows, waiting for her to answer before he chose the opposite to what she wanted.

"It would be quite nice to see my room and unpack, but I would very much like to go to the Jeffersonian afterwards if that is at all possible?" The blonde asked, her and Harry's English accents crisp against the Americans.

"Well ok then. We'll show you your room. You've got the room on the left side of the hallway, the other is the nursery." Booth said, addressing them both at the same time as he walked towards the exit. "The attic room is my son, Parker's, for when he stays with us."

"Wait, _The_ room, as in, shared?" the male pathologist said, still standing in the spot that they had been through the whole conversation.

"Well yes. We were told that the pathologists we were getting were attracted sexually to one-another. You are holding hands." Booth sighed and put his head in his hands as the English leaped apart as if an electric current had gone through them both.

"Nicely put, Bones. Subtle." How he was going to get her to just be slightly more subtle around sensitive subjects he would never know, even Sweets had given up. Though he had to agree, it did look like they were both attracted to each other, and their boss had told them something like them not needing two rooms when it came down to it, but they both seemed shocked to think about them sharing a bed. It looked to him, though, that they both wore said expressions when the subject came up - disguised well, but the masks had cracks. "Sorry. We have a sofa. Your boss told us that one room would be fine, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. I can take the sofa, I'm shorter than Harry so I won't complain as much in the mornings as he would due to a stiff neck and back. And we are not together, we're just best friends." _Sadly _Nikki thought, trying not to think about the thought of her and Harry sharing a bed.

"Nikki, I'm the man, I should take the sofa. And I am definitely going to kill Leo when we get back to England."

* * *

**OK, so I don't know how this will work. But I like the idea of Leo going behind their backs and making sure they get together, or not, we shall see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again wonderful people, you are very lucky to be getting two updates so quickly.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh, Angela and Hodgins have invited us all over for dinner tonight. I said I'll text Ange if we're going or not." Bones said from the passenger seat of Booth's car, directing the information to the two people in the back seats.

"It depends who's cooking. If Angela's cooking I'll go, but I don't trust Hodgins to cook." Booth looked in the rear view mirror as he spoke and smiled at the two confused faces in the back. "Hodgins is a squint at the lab and Angela is an artist who does the facial reconstructions there."

"And she's my best friend. They're married and have a son. Oh Cam will probably be there too." the female chipped in, trying to make a good impression on the new people who would be spending most of their time in her presence for the next two or three months.

"What's a 'Squint'?" Harry asked, looking towards Nikki as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"A squint is like one of you people, a scientist. You squint at things."

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think?" Nikki questioned, offended by such a derogatory term.

"Oh Booth says it in an affectionate way." Bones said, ignoring the accusation in the blondes tone. A silence fell in the car. Harry, feeling the tension radiating of his colleague in waves, placed his hand on her shoulder, asking her if she was ok with his eyes alone and receiving a nod in response.

"So why shouldn't we eat what Hodgins cooks?" the pathologist asked in an attempt to make the awkwardness disperse. It worked.

"Hodgins is an entymalogy-thingy-magigy and a conspiracy theorist. He works with dirt on a day-to-day basis. And he like experimenting."

"Booth he doesn't experiment as much since Zack. And he is not as open about his conspiracies since then either." He looked at his girlfriend, knowing that she was right with both her points and also knowing how much it hurt her to speak about Zack, everyone missed him in the lab - even himself.

"Hey, I know. So, what do you English people say to going and having a meal with your new colleagues for the next couple of months?" Booth said, the second part louder and directed to different people.

"Er, Sure, sounds good." Harry said the woman next to him confirming his choice.

* * *

They where all sat around the oak table in the dinning room; Booth and Bones; Angela and Hodgins; Nikki and Harry, and Cam and her daughter Michelle who was more pre-occupied with feeding Michael-Vincent baby food than eating her own. Camille Saroyan marvelled at how well her adopted daughter interacted with Angela and Hodgins son, wondering if Michelle had thought of having children at all then shuddering at the thought of her becoming a grandmother. No, Michelle was too young. Definitely. "So how did you two get together?" Angela asked Nikki, Harry distracted by the conversation the men were having.

"Me and Harry are not together. We never have been and we never will be. Ok so we have been on the odd date when escaping a conference and he did take me to a picnic at an air show once but we are not together. Why do people always assume that we are together?" The blonde gushed quietly, the three Americans exchanging glances at how defensive she had got. Angela sighed.

"Honey, that's what Booth and Brennan said until he got her pregnant. And the reason people keep asking that is because you look perfect together, and you clearly love each-other." Angela said, shocked at how they could both be so oblivious as to the others adoration.

"Well, technically love is just a mix of chemical and electrical impulses. It is madness -there is even the saying 'Madly in love'. I think that it proves that it is an irrational concept, murderers always say that they loved their victims yet they still kill them. It is naïve and irresponsible to rely on feelings that cause such mayhem and chaos." Brennan said, making Angela groan and Cam sigh.

"So you don't love Booth then?" Angela asked, Booth's attention flying across the table at the sound of his name.

"Well, I...I'm attracted to Booth and I'm carrying his child..."

"Yeah we can see that sweetie." Angela cut her off.

"That forms bonds. We are partners so we are close anyway and now we are tied by blood as well. We are connected and attracted to one-another by a need to reproduce and create a family. It is human nature." she finished, all eyes on her. "I would say that our connections could be seen as love if you had a less rational mind."

"Was that supposed to convince me that me and Harry are in love?" Nikki whispered in Cam's ear, confused as to what had just happened.

"I really don't know. Did it?" Nikki shook her head slightly, answering the question truthfully. She didn't need convincing that she loved Harry, it was him loving her that she would need convincing of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I was sat in the second half of my art GCSE exam today (10 hrs of silence split over two days is not fun) and I was really bored so I kind of wrote this in my head as well as some of FaMO (Forget and Move On) so they will both be up today or tomorrow. I have to babysit tonight so I may get some done then but I may upload these two tomorrow.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Harry, Its fine, I'll take the sofa. I don't mind, you don't have to be so chivalrous all the time." Nikki stuffed her pillow in its case and laid it down on the end of the sofa. She loved it when Harry was chivalrous. She loved Harry, end of. He took her pillow from the sofa and placed his there in exchange making her cry in protest.

"It's not fair on you. If anyone should take the sofa it should be Leo. Actually that's not such a bad idea, lets call Janet and tell her to kick Leo out of bed for a week and make him sleep on the sofa." Nikki stifled a laugh and nudged Harry gently in the arm with her shoulder, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"That's mean." Nikki mumbled, covering her mouth as she yawned, shrugging more into Harry's side as he embraced her into a large _Harry Hug_ as they had come to call them.

"Your tired, you take the bed." To tired to argue, she grabbed her pillow and the blanket she had brought at the airport, it being to hot for a duvet, and made her way through to the bedroom that had been allocated as hers.

"Night." she called to Harry, Booth and Bones. The two Americans had been watching from the kitchen, Brennan standing with her back to Booths chest and both their hands on her nine month pregnant stomach. Temperance smiled as the baby kicked into Booth's hand, making him jump then grin, and leaned up to kiss him. She was exhausted, her due date rapidly approaching, but she didn't want to push Booth into going to bed so early, it was only nine o'clock.

"Why doesn't Harry just ask Nikki out? its obvious they both have feelings for each other." Bones asked quietly so only Booth could hear.

"Well, maybe he's worried, you know, of what she'll think or what others think? I don't really know." Booth shrugged, he didn't know. They made it so obvious that they liked each other but they were so blind as to the others love. According to Harry they'd known each other a long time, since Nikki had gate-crashed the lab that they both work at and his gut was telling him that Harry had fallen in love instantly. "Hey, did you know that Nikki trained as a forensic anthropologist?"

"Of course, it was one of the main reasons that the English home office chose them to send, Nikki can be my maternity leave cover."

"Oh. Why didn't I know this?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Oh."

* * *

"Good morning Dr Alexander, Dr Cunningham. How did you sleep?" Cam asked from the platform as the two pathologists walked through the lab doors, closely followed by Booth and Brennan. Booth looked happy, they both did. She missed him but she could see what a good effect they both had on the other, and it hadn't worked between her and Seeley anyway.

"Well Dr Saroyan, how it works is this; you lay down in your bedclothes on your bed, you shut your eyes and you allow your self to drop into the sweet land of dreams." Harry laughed and Nikki giggled along with him.

"Together?" Angela raised her eyebrows at Nikki, as she walked to the platform from her office, who flushed red like an embarrassed tomato and shook her head, stunning Harry into silence as well.

"No, Ange. They spent ages arguing over who would take the sofa and then Harry got his way and took the sofa. Neither of them even tried to sleep together." Bones called to Angela as she swiped her pass card on the alarm system next to the steps and invited Harry and Nikki to follow her. "You have to wear these ID badges at all times in the lab and use them as a swipe card here else you set the security alarm off. Also, we have lab-coats for you with your names on which you must wear around bodies and evidence. They're our equivalent of your 'scrubs'" she handed them both the necessary items. There was an explosion from one of the rooms of the main lab and the electricity cut out, a loud siren sounding all around and red lights casting eerie shadows on the walls.

"RUN! GET TO THE DOOR!" Booth yelled, slamming into the glass pain as the door sealed. "DAMN! What did Hodgins do this time?"

"HODGINS!" Cam yelled, a furious expression on her face as Jack, hands in the air, walked out of the room that had held the blow covered in what looked suspiciously like watermelon and tuna. Harry and Nikki glanced at one another, worried about what they'd got themselves into.

"Honey, are you ok?" Angela asked, running over to her husband and pulling him into a hug. "Ewww what are you covered in? Watermelon and Tuna?"

"I'm fine. I was testing how much gunpowder was needed to blow up three humans packed tightly together."

"That was Awesome!" A young man said, emerging from the same room, covered in more fruit and fish.

"Mr Fisher, I thought you were more... mature than Hodgins silly little experiments."

"Sorry Dr Brennan, I drew faces on the tuna and melon people, it was fascinating to watch them be blown to smithereens."

"Yes, well, now we're all stuck in the lab for goodness knows how long."

* * *

Four hours. Four hours since they had been locked in the lab and everyone was agitated. Angela was getting paranoid about Michael-Vincent being at the lab day-care centre even after the lab had officially closed, Hodgins having phoned up to inform them of being late. Brennan was getting uncomfortable and restless and Booth was trying to comfort her however possible. Harry and Nikki had spent the past hour playing eye spy hangman and were getting rather fed up with being sat in the lab with nothing to do. Cam had ordered Mr Fisher to tidy up the mess he and Hodgins had made and she was reviewing cases and folders on her desk.

"So, are you liking it here?" Hodgins asked as he sat on the platform steps next to Harry and Nikki.

"Well, it was better before we were trapped here. It's ok other than that though, everyone's nice." Harry said, Nikki nodding in agreement.

"It would be nicer if people would stop asking us if we are sleeping together. That would be wonderful." The blonde murmured dryly. Angela looked at the three sat on the steps from Brennan's office, sending a signal to Hodgins.

"Um Harry, would you help me and Booth see if we can call security and see if we can get us out of here?" Hodgins asked, Angela nodding subtly in encouragement.

"Er, sure. Nikki, you ok here?" She nodded, staying seated on the cold metal stairs.

"Hey, Nikki, do you want to come and sit with me and Brennan?" Angela called, poking her head around the door. She stood up and walked over, smiling as she entered the office and sat on the arm chair opposite the sofa that Brennan and Angela were sat on.

"When are you due?" Nikki asked, nodding at Bones' bump.

"Two weeks. Do you want children?" The woman asked rather directly. Nikki liked her, she got strait to the point of what she was going to say without dancing around the edges like her and Harry were doing with their feelings.

"Not really. It would be nice but I don't have the time and the only person I would ever want a real relationship with doesn't love me like that anyway."

"Brennan always said that she didn't want children until one day she decided she wanted a kid in the middle of one of her and Booth's counselling sessions and asked for some of Booths sperm. He complied then found out he had a brain tumour so nothing happened. it then took them at least another two years before they finally got together. So moral of that story, never blurt out you want a kid in your psychology session with your best friend or partner."

"Er thanks? Me and Harry don't have counselling or anything though so that's not going to happen."

* * *

"So when _are _you going to ask Nikki out?" Booth asked as he stood with his phone to his ear trying to reach the security.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry spluttered, his eyes bulging.

"Dude, we've all seen the way you look at each other and yesterday you had a conversation at dinner without even speaking. Do you think we are blind, you would be a perfect couple," Hodgins explained, exasperated.

"And your kids would be beautiful." Booth pointed out.

"_Kids!_" Harry hissed, he was sure that he was the only one who had ever thought of him and Nikki having kids, together. "No, wait, we are not having kids, Nikki doesn't like me like that."

"Dude where are you getting your information from? Of course Nikki likes you like that, you two would be perfect together. Take her out tonight for dinner." Hodgins said, rolling his eyes at Booth.

"Oh, Hi. Yeah we're in the forensics Lab. We're locked in, yeah Dr Hodgins Blew something up again. Yeah well... Well look can you get us out? soon?" Booth was getting angry now. "Fine, Fine. Just wait till Dr Brennan hears about this." he hung up, gritting his teeth and inhaling slowly. "Two hours, two bloody hours!" the large man hissed, kicking the glass doors of the lab.

* * *

"So apparently it will take them two more hours to clear security and get us out of here." Seeley announced as he waltzed into Bones' office. "What are we planning to do till then?"

"I don't know, anyone got any ideas?" Brennan asked, looking into the eye sockets of a skull.

"I think I might have an idea. Hodgins can you come with me? now. Cam, a word?" Angela said, her eyes lighting up as she jumped up and walked out of the office and through to her own, Hodgins running behind her and Cam standing from her seat at the desk and following her out. "Cam can you phone the psychiatric place that Zack is at please, I want to set up a video feed with him."

"Er, Why?" the woman asked, unsure of the outcome of Angela's mystery idea.

"Well, I thought that he might want to meet some new people and my guess is that the selection of films that they have there is ... Limited."

"Ok well, I'll see what I can do but you better make sure that the film is a good one that he'll want to watch and be allowed to."

"I was thinking 'The Da Vinci Code', you know American, English and some French, enough to please us all."

"So what did you need me for?" Jack asked, his confusion clear on his face.

"I need you for popcorn."

* * *

"Ange, This is amazing!" Temperance marvelled as she stepped into Angela's studio slash temporary cinema. "But why?"

"Well, we have an hour and three quarters left of lock down and we needed something to do so I thought we could watch a movie. I chose The Da Vinci Code, American, French, English all mixed together. And we have more company!" Angela cried, excited by her plan.

"Hey Dr Brennan. Agent Booth. How are you." A nasal voice echoed from one of the speakers on the walls.

"Zack!" Bones shouted, her face splitting into a grin. "How are you? How are your hands?"

"They're good Dr B. I have some feeling in them now. How are you?"

"I'm Pregnant Zack." the woman said, smiling at the sound of her ex colleagues voice.

"I can see that, is it Booth's?"

"Er, yeah. Your old boss is having my baby. And how can you 'see' it?" the FBI agent said impatiently.

"Angela set up a video feed so we can see each-other and watch the film together. Who are the new people?"

"Oh Zack, This is Mr Fisher, an intern here and this is Dr Nikki Alexander and Dr Harry Cunningham from England. They are here for a couple of months working as Pathologists to improve international relationships between America and England."

"Look, I know this is a big reunion and all but I really want to get on with the movie now please."

"HODGINS!"

* * *

**So ignore my blurb at the beginning about it being up so soon, I wrote most of this on Friday and then I just forgot. So sorry about that. I missed Zach too much so I brought him back for a bit and I thought it would be funny to have Hodgins get everyone locked in the lab. It probably wouldn't realistically take that long to unlock the doors but I thought that the security would most likely want to get their own back at Hodgins for blowing stuff up so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, so this will probably be up fairly late but if you read FaMO then it will probably make more sense as to why in my rant at the end of chapter 9. Anyway, I have the summer holidays now so I have around six weeks off. For the first week of august I am away and it is my birthday on the last day of August so I won't write then but other than that I should have plenty of time to write. I think I probably got the times of the length of the Da Vinci Code wrong but Oh well.**

**Thank you to who-vs-SW and greyslostwho for reviewing, I definitely think that the squint-squad and booth would be H/N shippers. I also want to bring Caroline and Parker into this and I may have to break Zack out from the mental institution properly so he can come and say hi.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"I've never understood that film." Harry said to Nikki as they walked out of the lab. Security rang five minutes from the end of the film and so they stayed and watched the rest before leaving. The two English were walking briskly, ahead of the Americans, in a way that only the English could. "I mean, what is the point of it, you can guess the outcome after three minutes."

"Harry the point of the film is entertainment." Nikki giggled, nudging him with her elbow. "And there are action scenes which you should enjoy."

"Nikki, the action scenes in 'The Da Vinci Code' are not worthy of being called action scenes." At that point Harry's text alert went off and he checked his phone.

_Take her out for Dinner. Just try to be quiet when you get back, Booth and Brennan won't want to hear you. Hodgins._

Harry glared at the culprit of sending the text a few paces behind him. Maybe he would take Nikki out for dinner, just as friends though, that's all she wants. _Maybe I will. _He sent back, smirking to himself.

_We reserved a table for you. Booth says that they'll drop you there, you need a taxi back though._

"Hey, We are going out for dinner tonight. Booth and Brenan will drop us off at the place on their way home, is that ok?" He said cheerfully, an impish grin spreading over his face.

"What, Like a date?" Nikki asked, eye's wide. Could it really be happening, could Harry Cunningham really be asking her out on a date.

"No, no no no no. As friends, that's all." She had looked shocked when he said it, he knew that she didn't like him in the same way that he liked her. His quick recovery wasn't as smooth as he had hoped for but it would do. She smiled, not her normal smile, it was too weak, but a smile all the same and nodded.

"Okay then. Dinner."

* * *

The restaurant was nice, the lights were dim and there was soft music in the background. There was a definite theme of black and red, very romantic, and there were only three tables with more than two chairs. It was feeling more and more date like, Harry realised, and Nikki had been very quiet the whole evening. "Nikki what's wrong?" He asked as a waiter took their main course plate away, along with their dessert order.

"Its just, I don't know. This." She waved her hands around, indicating the situation. "It's lovely, but it feels like a date and you don't want it to be a date." _If only she knew how wrong she was_ Harry thought, sighing. He left it there when their desserts came, lapsing into a not so comfortable silence that neither wanted to break.

"Do you want it to be a date?" he asked after their table was cleared. They had just finished their third glass of wine each and were both beginning to feel the effects.

"Look, Harry, lets just go before we are to drunk to control what we say or do and you end up with regrets in the morning." She said, not realising she had said 'you end up with regrets' not 'we end up with regrets'.

"So you wouldn't have any regrets?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. My friendship with you is too important to me." She sighed, standing up from the table and getting her bag as she walked out from the restaurant

"Nikki, wait." Harry called, leaving the money on the table and jogging after her. He found her stood outside the door waiting for a taxi. "Nikki, I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do nothing to jeopardise our friendship Harry. Can we just forget that this evening ever happened? Please?" She said, her voice small like a little girl. The look in her eye made Harry want to break down right there on the spot, she looked so vulnerable. "Please?" She asked again, allowing tears to slip down her face.

Oh god, why hadn't he thought of that before, "Nikki, how many men have let you down in life?" He'd seen her face like that before, the need in it, the look of shear hopelessness and a longing for someone to care.

"All of them."

* * *

"You do have the spare key, don't you Harry?" Nikki slurred as she stood on their host's doorstep. She was tiered and they were both slightly drunk. After Nikki had told Harry that men always let her down he had pulled her into a hug and hailed a taxi, leaving the silence left between them a comfortable one. They had sat in the back of the cab hugging all the way home. It was a Harry Hug, warm and soft and inviting. It was the platonic hug of best friends, the one that was always there when you needed it most and when you didn't.

"Uh, I thought you had it." He frowned and fished about in his pockets, finding only a pack of soft mints and his phone. "Should we knock?"

"No Harry, its eleven o'clock, the lights are all off, and we shouldn't wake Dr Brennan, she looked exhausted today." Nikki rolled her eyes and wobbled slightly, falling into a fit of giggles.

"Y'know Nikki, you really don't hold your alcohol well. We had the same amount and I'm not nearly as drunk as you."

"Noooo Harry. Did you never learn this at school, men had a higher tolerance for alcohol than women do and I am a lot skinnier than you."

"And shorter." Harry laughed, receiving a poorly thrown fist in the arm from Nikki. "I think we should knock, I mean its that or we freeze to death and that wouldn't do much for international relations, would it?" He said, knocking on the door before she could stop him. A fairly tiered looking Temperance came to the door almost immediately, opening it and holding the spare set of keys out.

"You left them her this morning. Did anything actually happen between you two or was our very careful planning a huge waste of time." The English both sighed and shook their heads.

"Nothing happened." "We are not together!" Harry and Nikki both protested at the same time as they walked into the house.

"Well you are both clearly drunk and so neither of you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight, I don't want a body in the lab as a result of an injury to the head caused by falling off my sofa. You will be sharing the bed. Me and Booth did before we were together in a platonic way. You will be fine." Nikki and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes, making their way to the bedroom to get their clothes.

"You can change first." they both said at the same time as they stood by the door.

"No, ladies first." Harry smiled, walking into the living room to get a glass of water for himself, getting one for the blonde as well, knowing that it would help with the hang-over tomorrow if they drank water now.

* * *

"Mmgh" Harry moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut against the harsh sunlight pouring through the window. Clearly he had been to drunk to shut the blinds last night. Something squirmed in his arms and he looked down to see a small familiar face resting on his chest and buried in a deep purple duvet that was definitely not his and he was pretty certain that it wasn't Nikki's. Nikki. In his hung-over mind he hadn't noticed he was in bed with his best friend. "Nikki. Nikki." he hissed in a vain attempt to wake her up. "Nikki." he said slightly louder, shaking her shoulder and finally getting a response.

"What is it Harry?" She murmured, opening her eyes and blinking in the light, then looking down at their position, entwined together on the bed. "Why is it that whenever we are forced to share a bed we always end up in the most compromising of positions?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was four days since Harry and Nikki had arrived and nothing much had happened, accept for maybe everyone in the lab getting more and more agitated by the obliviousness of their guests. That had also been a lack of cases in the past few weeks, putting everyone on edge in anticipation and hope for a new, interesting cause of death to be discovered. This lull in dead people gave everyone more time for the matchmaking shenanigans which had turned into a competition. Angela and Hodgins had their plan first which Angela posed to the English whilst, sat cross-legged on the floor, eating smoked salmon sandwiches that Nikki had made that morning in an attempt to broaden the American's taste. "So, me and Hodgins are going out for dinner tonight and we need a babysitter. Would you two be able to for us? you can come home with us tonight, order in, and stay round in the spare room. Perfect."

"Why us?" Harry and Nikki asked together, both smiling at their synchronisation. Angela looked between the two of them and shuddered.

"You two are really creepy when you do that, its like when you have conversations without talking. It is really weird. And you are our babysitters tonight because Brennan needs her rest, Cam has a dinner with Michelle, and you aren't doing anything."

"Fine, It isn't like we had any plans." Nikki said, secretly happy that she could spend the evening more-or-less alone with Harry. It would be nice, her little taste of domesticated.

"Yeah, sure. Michael-Vincent is a cool little dude anyway. And I think he likes Nikki."

"Harry he isn't even a year old, he probably likes anyone who gives him attention." Nikki said leaning into his side from where she sat on the floor.

* * *

"So, I have just set Harry and Nikki up tonight. Babysitting." Angela said as the Americans all gathered around the Angelatron and she opened up her Harry and Nikki program, the subjects themselves participating in a rather complex version of eye spy mixed with hangman which no-one else could fathom. She entered the date and the plan of action, leaving the outcome space empty.

"Ange, how will that get them together?" Tempe asked, confused as to how babysitting would get anyone together. "Remember that time you looked after Parker when we had that barbequed body? You and Booth never got together after that."

"Yes but sweetie, we are giving them a taste of domesticated life, and there will be jealousy involved."

"Hey jealousy was my idea!" Cam blurted, apologising immediately. "sorry, carry on."

"Well, when Nikki see's what she could have with Harry she will get jealous. And Harry recons that Michael-Vincent likes Nikki, when Nikki's attention is drawn away from Harry he will become a love-sick teenage boy."

"You are very certain of yourself aren't you." Booth said, grinning. He had to admit, it was a good plan and even if it didn't fully work it should nudge them in the right direction. "I think that you have a good chance of getting them together with this. Or you scare them away from domestic life all together. It could go either way."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Booth, real helpful." Angela said dryly, giving him a withering look.

* * *

"Ok, so, he has a bath in half an hour, make sure that the thermometer boat is at the correct temperature -it has a mark- and use the baby shampoo all over, I have left clothes out for him. There is macaroni cheese in the fridge for you that just needs to go in the microwave, he'll probably need changing before you put him to bed which is at six. Hodgins is just feeding him now, he likes to sleep with his toy dog and his blue blanket, make sure that you have the baby monitor on and he won't sleep until you've read him 'the very hungry caterpillar'. There are toy's in the box and..."

"Angie, they know what they're doing, we have been through this time after time in the car." Hodgins cut her off as he walked up to her, holding Michael in one arm. "We should be back at half eleven, twelve latest. Now you be good for Harry and Nikki otherwise they won't look after you again." He kissed the top of the baby's head and passed him to his wife.

"You be good, we love you so much, we'll be back soon." She said, cradling him close and kissing the top of his head, pulling back and kissing his nose, making him gurgle with laughter. "Good night, sleep tight." and with that she pressed one more kiss to his forehead and handed him to Nikki, picked up her coat and bag and left, Hodgins following after, leaving the door open for them to wave goodbye. As they drove off Harry shut the door, walking through to the living room and opening Michael-Vincent's toy box, picking out a soft toy lion. He walked over to Nikki who had sat down with the infant on her lap and began playing with the boy. Nikki looked perfect with the child on her knee's, bouncing him gently and stroking his hair. They did not look too dissimilar; Michael-Vincent and Nikki. At first glance they could be mother and son, only Harry didn't want to look at them like that because he could not see himself in the boy, and it hurt to think about Nikki having another man's child. It was one of his biggest fears: Nikki settling down with someone, starting a family. That and turning into his father. They were the two things that tortured his thoughts.

"Harry can you please stop staring at me. You have been now for ten minutes, it's starting to get odd." Nikki said, snapping Harry out of his reverie and making him blush, turning his head away. Nikki couldn't identify the emotion she had seen in his eyes, it was sad, lost. "Hey, What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He asked, turning to her, tears in his eyes.

"What? Harry what do you mean?" She asked, confused by his question but seeing his distress. She'd seen it before, when he had asked if he would turn into his father. She put the child down next to her on the sofa and moved to sit next to her best friend. She draped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for as much of a 'Harry hug' as she could. "You will have to explain your meaning if you want an answer Harry."

He sighed. "Why don't you like me? Why did you never give me a chance?"

Did he just ask what she wanted him to ask? "Harry I never gave you a chance because you never asked for a chance. I have been waiting for you to ask me since I dumped those iron age bones on your desk. I didn't offer because I thought you didn't like me in that way, everyone said you did but you. You never told me. I always thought that your stream of bimbos was just a way of telling me to back off, that I was being to obvious and you didn't like it."

"They were a distraction Nikki, to take my mind off you. I thought that you knew how much I loved you and I thought that your 'unsuitable' were just proof that you didn't love me." They had pulled away from each-other now, smiling.

"We have been so utterly blind, haven't we?" Nikki laughed, allowing Harry to pull her in.

"You really want this?" he whispered, their faces inches apart. "Because once we've crossed the line,"

"There's no turning back." the blonde finished, nodding and leaning in closer so their noses had less than a centimetre gap between them. Harry lifted his hand, cupping the back of her head and bringing her in so their lips met. The kiss was slow and soft, beautiful and never-ending. There was a small whimper from the end of the sofa and Nikki immediately jumped away from Harry, turning her attention to Michael-Vincent. "Hey, what's wrong?" she cooed as she scooped him into her arms "Are we not paying you enough attention? Hu, is that the problem?" She soothed as she hugged him to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"Bath time I think, Mister. I'll go run it." Harry said, standing up and ruffling the child's hair.

* * *

**So there we have it, another chapter of CaEI done. I don't know how many more there will be but it is safe to say that I am having way to much fun with this. I didn't actually mean to get them together this early, I had a whole scene with sweets planned out but this just happened. Oh well, who says Sweets cant have his moment of fame somewhere in here. Until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, just a short little bit. I couldn't write this how I wanted, it just wouldn't. Sorry it's so short.**

Chapter 6.

"So if Angela and Hodgins' plan doesn't work tonight, what's our plan?" Temperance asked as she lay next to Booth in bed.

"Well, I know Sweets has been bored out of his mind without our sessions." He replied, impressed with his idea.

"No, Booth, I'm not going back to Sweets for any more sessions. I don't like psychology, you know that." Seeley sighed.

"No, not us. Harry and Nikki, I'm sure Sweets won't mind doing us a small favour, especially if we drop in how well he did at showing us the light."

"But he didn't."

"I know, Bones, it's called manipulation. It will work."

* * *

Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down, Nikki curling up next to him. "Did he go to sleep easily?" he asked, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Like a baby."

"Some babies don't sleep."

"Michael-Vincent did." Nikki said, snuggling further into his side and smiling. "Do we tell everyone about us?"

"I think we should see their attempts at setting us up first, did you know they have a competition running, Angela wrote a whole computer program and everything. They are betting on us as well."

"So this is Angela and Hodgins attempt? I think they've won."

"I want to see if the program actually works, if it can tell that by the end Angela actually won first off and we where just pretending." Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"I caught Leo, Mumford and Zak exchanging money the day before we left and I heard our names mentioned. When I questioned Zak he said that half the police-force and everyone in the building has bets on us and our relationship. High stakes as well."

"So is that why Leo always goes out for a nice meal with Janet when we have to go on a conference together." Harry joked, he wasn't entirely sure that people betting on him was a good thing but it was nice to know that they cared, sort of. He Kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear "Nikki, you are dropping off to sleep, shall we go to bed. We can leave a note for Angela and Hodgins, take the baby monitor. Come on, before I have to carry you." Nikki stood up, taking the baby monitor and padding through to the bedroom that she and Harry were to stay in. She got dressed whilst waiting for Harry to write a note and climbed into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she could feel her eyelids drooping and she fought to keep them open long enough to say good night to Harry. "Goodnight Nikki." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked to the other side of the bed, curling up next to the blond woman and allowing her steady breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Angela flicked the lights on in the lounge as she walked into their house. "I think they've gone to bed." She hissed across to Hodgins who was reading a note left on the breakfast bar.

"Yep, gone to bed." he confirmed "together apparently." He grinned.

"Maybe they were just tired and wanted to get some sleep, we can't get our hopes up. We can check though." She said, slipping her shoes off and walking up the stairs, closely followed by her husband. When they got to the door that had been left ajar they pushed it gently, not wanting to alert the sleeping pathologists to their presence. Nikki was curled up, her head on Harry's chest and his arms around her in a protective form. They looked amazing together, their bodies fitting together perfectly in the embrace.

"That looks a bit more than friendship if you ask me." Hodgins said as he shut the door.

"Maybe sleep is the only place they feel they can express their feelings without the fear of rejection, and they are very close friends anyway. They've both been through a lot." The brunet said, stepping into jacks embrace as he held his arms out. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Just thought there should be a little Angela and Hodgins in there at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am using the case from 'The Prisoner in the Pipe', and just changing the bits from the episode that aren't case related to add Harry and Nikki in. Sorry I have neglected this one, I feel really bad. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Hey, Bones, we've got a case." The FBI agent called out as he walked into her office "Are you two wanting to see how a real FBI investigation is done?" He asked, pointing at the two pathologists in the room. Nikki nodded, her eyes lighting up. In the week that they had been in America they had seen no action at all. Harry sighed at her enthusiasm, he really was enjoying sitting down and having a chat with her and bones about, well, bones (the dead kind). It was all very complicated in Harry's mind, the nicknames and the relationships between everyone. As he gathered it, Cam was seeing one of the many interns from the lab but had history with a man who she almost married then adopted his daughter and Booth, who was in a relationship with Brennan, who was expecting his child, but he also had a son through an almost fiancé. Angela openly flirted with every male, and some of the female, organisms that she saw and had apparently had a thing for Booth and had had a relationship with another of the interns, Wendell. She was also previously married to some man whom Harry could not remember his name and currently married to Jack, and they had a son, Michael-Vincent, who was named after an intern who was murdered whilst Angela was pregnant. It was all very confusing, and to add to that another of the interns, Miss Wick, had a rather complicated and messy relationship with the psychologist who had asked for some bizarre reason to have a session with the two English people too study their working relationship or something. Why did it have to be so difficult, at home there was only simple, easy relationships, accept for possibly him and Nikki but that was different in a way that he couldn't really think of at the time, but it was, he was certain.

"Where is it?" Bones asked as she eased herself out of her seat. It was getting harder for her to work, with only two weeks left until the baby was due, though she would never admit that.

"In a toilet in a suburban area, there's flesh so Cam is already on her way."

* * *

The car journey to the scene consisted of an argument between Seeley and Temperance over where she was having the baby. It was very loud and both people in the back of the car stayed silent through-out. "Bones, I just want you and the baby to be safe and you will be safe at a hospital where they can take care of you."

"Booth, I want to be in control of things, its my body."

"I know that, I just want you to be safe."

"I told you, hospitals are breading grounds for pathogens. I'll be safer at home." He sighed, he wasn't going to win. Harry and Nikki looked to one-another and rolled their eyes, it was hopeless. Nikki had to restrain herself from slipping her hand into his, that wasn't just friend like and it would give the game away. As they pulled up in next to the sea of forensics and FBI vehicles it was obvious that the argument would be continued later.

"Cam's inside." The agent said, hoping out of the SUV. He followed the three squints into the house, through to the bathroom to find Camille leaning into the toilet with what looked suspiciously like kitchen utensils. "Oh, no! Cam really?" He whined at the sight. No wonder they never worked out. "Oh no! Not you too Bones!?" He cried as his partner crouched down opposite Cam and began to fish around in the bowl as well.

"Booth, it's my job, and it's not that bad." Why couldn't he see that her job wasn't that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so there may be stuff in there that you don't like or don't feel comfortable with but it is only a mention and you should be fine. The content may be crucial for another chapter, I don't know. I didn't even plan to write it, I just did. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

"Dr Alexander, Dr Cunningham, please come in." Lance Sweets said, opening the door to his office.

"Excuse me, but why are we talking to a psychologist?" The blonde asked in a rather hostile manner.

"And why is the psychologist a kid?" her colleague joked. Lance sighed.

"I'm not a kid! Agent Booth and Dr Brennan thought that a psychological examination of the pair of you together was essential, especially since Dr Alexander is going to be Dr Brennan's maternity cover." The two pathologists looked to one-another. He really was a poor liar. "Has either one of you ever had...Feelings...towards the other?" he asked carefully. Both sighed and looked away from one-another. "I'll take that as a yes." he received a glare from Nikki.

"Is there anything else you want to know about us or can we leave?" Nikki ground out. She hated psychologists, always had done since...well, not worth thinking about.

"Dr Alexander, I know this is a sensitive subject, but you where in foster care, weren't you?" Harry looked at her, shocked. She had never told him, they told each other everything. She shook her head violently.

"No." She forced, "No, no, NO! Stop it, don't lie! I wasn't! I wasn't" Nikki broke down, sobbing into Harry's arms.

"Nikki?" Harry asked. This wasn't like her, it really wasn't. He looked to Sweets, who grimaced and rubbed his chin.

"Dr Alexander, you were. I have your file."

* * *

She had calmed down after a mug of coffee, still curled up on the sofa in Harry's arms, Dr Sweets facing them. "I'm sorry Dr Alexander, I know what you've been through."

"How? How can you know?" she said quietly, both men straining to hear. No-one knew the horrors that she had been through.

"Because I was in the system too. I know its embarrassing but did you not find your friendship with Dr Cunningham strong enough to tell him?"

"I blocked the whole thing out, a bad dream." She shrugged. They had told Sweets of their relationship when Harry was calming the woman down, it had been pretty necessary to explain why they kissed in his office if they were only best friends. "I couldn't tell you. Still can't."

"Dr Alexander,"

"Nikki, please." She cut him off. Too much 'Dr' this and 'Dr' that.

"Nikki, would it be easier to talk without Dr Cunningham, Harry?" He asked and she shook her head, clinging to Harry like her life depended on it. Maybe now it did. Sweets knew that she needed to talk, he just didn't know how much it would break her. "What happened? Will you tell me? or Harry?" he tried, but she shook her head. "Something happened, when you were in foster care. It doesn't say in your file."

"Of course it doesn't, you think they would put that in there? no chance." She whispered.

"There's something about you running away, is it to do with that?" She squeezed her eyes shut and clung tighter to Harry, who sat stroking her hair and staring off into space. She nodded, one tiny, unnoticeable movement of her head. "What happened?"

"You remember I told you about that time that I ran away from school and Noel Hopkins found me?" She asked, looking at Harry and waiting for his nod. "You asked if he, the man, did anything."

"You didn't reply." He murmured. "Is that what happened?" She shook her head.

"It was the start. I ran away again, a month later, for seven months." She said, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"Why?" Sweets asked, several thoughts blowing around his head. He looked at her, small and broken, clinging to the thing she needed more than food or oxygen. Harry.

"They wanted me to have an abortion. The foster people." She stated plainly, detaching herself from the tale as if reciting a case report. "I wanted to keep it, it couldn't help being the result of what it was, I wouldn't kill it. So I ran away, to a hostel in Felixstowe. I stayed there until they tracked me down, those people. I was eight months by that point. I ran away from the hostel when they found me and they chased me. It was getting dark and I ran out in front of a car, I hadn't even noticed it coming. She was still born."

"Oh, god, Nikki. I'm so sorry." Harry said, rubbing her back.

"Why, it wasn't your fault, I didn't even know you. It was my fault."

"It was those people with a duty of care over you who's fault it is, definitely not yours. Why wasn't your father looking after you, anyway?"

"Another story for another time."

* * *

**Ok so I really wasn't expecting that. I am very sorry that I did that. There was another 500 or so words to this chapter but I clicked the delete button whilst typing it up and it deleted a whole load. I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I have been neglecting this for a while now and I thought that I ought to update. I have had the first half of this chapter written out for a while now, I just never got around to writing the second bit. You have to have read 'The Hitch-Hikers Guide To The Galaxy' to truly understand the second bit, but it should make some sense with out that knowledge.**

* * *

"I think there's been an outage."

"I think we gathered that, Booth." Jack said as he turned his mobile on to cast some light around the pitch-black room. The power had cut in the middle of their dessert and the house and all the surrounding area had plunged into a darkness so thick you could cut it with a knife. Bones had been putting Christine in her Moses basket in the living room when it went dark and Booth called out to her.

"Bones, are you ok? Is Christine OK?" he heard his week old daughter cry out as a match was struck.

"Yes, we are both fine, she was asleep but she's woken up now." The woman came through, carrying a candle in each hand and placing them on the table. She walked back through to the lounge, scooping the wailing infant up and soothing her. Everyone had been round for a meal to celebrate the birth of the baby and also to celebrate Angela's computer program working at guessing when Harry and Nikki had got together. Nikki had been working as the maternity cover anthropologist at the lab, enjoying the ability to go back to what she had trained for when she was younger. Bones.

"So, What should we do now?" Sweets asked, collecting the empty bowls up from the table and putting them by the sink. Nikki flinched at the sound of his voice, the session with him still a raw memory. "We could play a board game? What about trivial pursuit?"

"No! Bones has memorised the cards." Booth whined. He had tried to play trivial pursuit with her before.

"You know, Vincent was good at trivial pursuit. He always got side-tracked though and he corrected many of the facts." Hodgins said, smiling at his son in his highchair.

"We could play Scrabble." Nikki said, "Do you have a scrabble board?"

"I think so." Bones said, running up the stairs and entering Christine's room, coming down a minute later. "Yep, here you are." She said placing it down in front of the blonde.

"Harry, in my bag there is a medical dictionary, can you get it for me please?" Everyone looked at Nikki like she was mad. She sighed and explained. "We used to play medical scrabble at university in the evenings. You are only allowed to use words in the medical dictionary, it was our way of learning when we were drunk." She said, smiling at the memories of late nights with copious amounts of alcohol and copies of medical dictionaries and scrabble pieces littering the table.

"Nikki." Harry frowned as he walked down the stairs, "Why do you have such a big medical dictionary in your handbag?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, laying out the scrabble board. "Should we work in teams?"

"Er yeah, I think that's best." Booth said, looking at the dictionary with an expression of utter terror across his face.

"Do we need to be drunk to play this?" Cam asked in an almost hopeful manner.

"Not really. In Japan a couple of years ago there was a company who held a medical scrabble championship for primary school children. They weren't drunk. Does everyone understand how to play?" Everyone nodded and took a tile rack from the box, silently agreeing on teams; Angela and Hodgins, Booth and Brennan, Nikki and Harry and Cam and Sweets. The candles that lit the table cast an eerie glow on the board and the circle, Michael Vincent expressing himself in the strange language and dialect known only to infants and ghosts.

"I think Nikki should go first." Angela said as each pair drew seven tiles from the bag. "I can keep score."

"Look." Harry said to Nikki, pointing to tiles on the shelf. "A-P-H-A-S-I-A" He laid down the tiles as Nikki drew 7 new ones.

"16." Angela said, tallying it up.

* * *

"Whoa, You just got 42 for Zygote!" Hodgins and Harry yelled at the same time as Angela called out the score for Booth and Brennan's word.

"Wow." Cam said, a grin spreading across her face. "That is weird."

"I don't understand." "What's a Zy-goat thingy?" Bones and Booth asked together.

"A zygote is a fertilised egg cell. Why is that significant?" Bones said, her brow crinkled.

"Oh, I get it!" Angela cried.

"It's a reference to a book." Nikki said, "Douglas Adams wrote that 42 was the answer to life the universe and everything."

"Well what's the question?" Brennan asked.

"'How many roads must a man walk down?'" Hodgins said.

"Sweetie, finding the question was the point of the book. You will have to read it to find out." Angela smiled. "That was quite good though."

"I still don't understand."

"Read the book, Dr Brennan." Sweets said. "And don't forget your towel."

* * *

**Sorry if you haven't read HHGTTG. I got 42 for zygote when playing scrabble with my dad the other day and I thought it would be funny to put it in here. (Me and my dad totally nerded out when I worked out the score.)**


End file.
